Chaos and Magic
by DragonLady4263
Summary: A new foe has risen to threaten demigods. But, they aren't the only ones. The nations and the demigods must team up to defeat the "Darkness". (Rated T because swearing and violence)(slight, not always obvious pairings; I can take suggestions!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just had this ****_brilliant_**** idea. Now I must share it with everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hetalia! They go to their respectful owners!**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The satyrs were chasing the wood nymphs, the campers were preparing for the game of capture the flag, Mr. D and Chiron were lounging in the Big House, and the naiads were weaving their baskets.

Leilah had set up her usual plans for the capture the flag in the Hermes cabin. Her godly mother, whoever it was, had never claimed her, so she spent her life in the cramped cabin. At first glance, you would've thought she was Athena's daughter, given how much she went into the plans.

"If they go this way while I provide a distraction over here, I think we should be able to win!" She rolled up the plans in triumph. It was an hour until dinner, so she had to find something to do.

"Hey, Leia! Did you finish those pla-"

She clamped her hand over Percy's mouth. "Hush! The other team mustn't know!" She glanced around, and then whispered into his ear. "I did, I'll show them just before we start."

**((Somewhere in the U.S.))**

"What are we doing here, Greece?" A rather annoyed blonde grumbled.

The usually tired-looking nation turned to the other, now looking like he had too much coffee. "We have to find the camp and take the others there!"

"What the hell Greece?! Are you on drugs?!"

**((Back to Leia at CHB))**

"Yes! Dinnertime!" Leia yelled, running towards the plaza. She sat at the Hermes table with her plate of pasta with a side of scones and sugar buns. Her cup was filled with a fizzy, clear drink that smelled strongly of peppermint.

"What is in there?" One of the Stoll brothers asked, pointing to her drink.

"Birch beer! It's really good." She smiled happily, chugging the soda. She was digging into her food like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Excuse me, everyone." Chiron stomped his fore-hoof. Leia turned, with a scone held up to her lips. "As you may know, there will be a capture the flag game, but we have been joined by some new campers. They will need some help, as they will join the game tonight. They know which team they're joining, so don't worry. They'll be here just before the game. That is all. Please finish your meals."

"Now I have to change the plans! Damnit!" Leia unrolled her papers, pulling out a piece of chalk. "Now I have to add a couple to each side! It could throw of the whole plan, unless we put them here…" She shoved a bun in her mouth and was left to work.

**((Time skip~!))**

It was just minutes before the games began and Leia had put all of her armor on and pulled her weapon out. Her weapon was a three foot, double-edge sword that was Celestial gold with Imperial gold inlay.

"Here they come! Our teammates!" One of Hephaestus's children yelled, pointing at four approaching figures.

**HA! Cliffhangers!**

**BTW, Birch Beer is one of my favorite sodas. In case you're wondering, it's a minty soda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Hetalia or PJATO! Only thing I own is Leia and the plot!**

Chapter 2

Leia frowned at the approaching figures. _They're late _was her first thought, followed immediately by _they're_ our_ teammates?!_ She couldn't believe her eyes.

They all were definitely older than the typical demigod that came to Camp Half-Blood for safety. They ranged from the youngest looking being about sixteen, to the oldest looking about eighteen. Not to mention all had that relaxed demeanor except one. That one, a brunette with closed eyes - another curious oddity - was crying and "hiding" behind his friends.

The tallest there, the youngest looking one, was grinning. His blond hair was wind-tossled and fell into his sky-blue eyes as he regarded the mix of other demigods. He was still chuckling at something the shorter blond had said or done.

The shortest blond seemed to be the only normal one. That is, not counting the catepillers he had for eyebrows. His face was red, accentuating his emerald green eyes that blazed with fury. "ALFRED FREDRICK JONES." He finally roared at the youngest in the most British accent any of them had ever heard.

"So..." Leia cleared her throat. "I'm Leia. This is-" She proceeded to name off every camper there in their company. "And you are...?"

"Oh!" The Englishman spoke first. "I'm Arthur Kirkland and this is Alfred Jones and Feliciano Vargas. We have another one coming, he's Francis Bonefoy. You'll know him when you see him." He spit out the name as if it were poison.

"What's zat supposed to mean?" A French-accented voice came before the boy did, long blond hair and sapphire eyes. He looked and sounded ready to jump Arthur.

"Okay. Feuds stop here. I don't care what happened in the past, whatever happened. Let it go. We're a team now. We will work together or we will lose. Again. So shut up and suck it up." Leia gave pointed looks all around.

An Aphrodite kid came forth. "I've got an idea of where to put the flag!"

The self-proclaimed flag guards all shouted the same thing at once, a really creepy thing that happened on occasion with the Stoll twins. "Then let's go!" Without much more said, they disappeared to place the flag.

Leia looked over the newcomers. "Hope you got your weapons. When the horn blows, we start. We're trying to find and capture the other team's flag while they are trying to do the same. The first team to cross the river over there-" she pointed- "with the other team's flag wins. Got it? Good. Any other questions, everyone's willing to answer." She nodded and half the team engulfed her and walked away to their set positions.

Alfred pulled out his longsword. It was an impressive glittering bronze blade with a hilt reminiscent of an older, American blade. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has." Arthur unsheathed a cutlass* from a charmed sheath hidden in his pocket. "Haven't handled one of these in a long time."

The horn blew as Feliciano brought out his Schiavona**. He startled and ripped out his white flag and was crying while waving it when the supposed other team attacked.

Francis didn't even have time to grab his weapon.

**((In a dark realm...or a dark room. Same thing, right?))**

A fist cracked through stone, the sound ringing through nearly palpable darkness. _He_ was angry. "They made it _where_?! I told you to get rid of them!"

The brunette standing in the sparse light frowned. His reddened eyes gleamed with fury and hatred. "They made it past us before we could even exit. The border spell was too strong to fight then, sir. We'll have them as soon as they leave the shelter."

"You _better_. We've waited millennia. I don't want to wait much longer. My patience is running thin. If they live past the Equinox, when the spell is weakest, you'll be the new ingredient in your boyfriend's cupcakes." The voice snarled

The brunette gulped but his face retained the expression. "Yes, sir."

**A/N: WOOO! Chapter 2! I'll do my best with keeping the length of time between the chapters to a minimum.**

**Who are these mysterious people? Which group are they trying to kill? When will I show who Leia's godly parent is? Will I stop asking questions?**

***Cutlass: a sword typical of pirates**

****Schiavona: Italian basket-hilted broadsword**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**

**(Constructive criticism is very much welcomed! Tell me what you think, and some ideas for what will happen, they just might be used. (Even small parts for fluff pairings))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Another update!**

**To ****_RussianMochi: _****No! I completely understand! Leia does come off bossy and everything. I'm working on that. That wasn't supposed to happen. You should have seen her in the first version of Chapter 2! She was even ****_bossier. _****In this chapter, she should be a bit less bossy and rude. **

**Anyways! I don't own any characters from either Hetalia or PJATO, but I own Leia.**

Chapter 3

Within seconds, the forest was alive with the sounds of swinging swords and people crashing through the undergrowth. There were shouts that mixed in with the all-out cacophony but only those closest could really make it out.

Francis wrestled a kid nearly his height back as he tried to grab his sabre*. The kid was surprisingly skilled in battle, with a few scars. His black hair had stripes of grey, but there was undoubtable young energy in the sea-green eyes.

"Are you one of the newcomers?" The boy asked casually, parrying the Frenchman's sudden attack with his sword.

"Yeah. I'm Francis-" he parried the boy's attack. "Bonefoy. You?"

"Percy Jackson."

"I knew a Jackson once."

Before the conversation could continue, Francis heard a whisper. It was like a small breeze flowing past his ear. It had whispered his name. He just shook his head and dismissed it. It was probably nothing.

A figure with similar long blond hair and blue eyes turned away. He scratched the stubble on his chin. "You know if you didn't eat so much you wouldn't get stuck."

"No one asked you!" The brunette growled. He was stuck waist-deep in a hole. "At least I'm not anorexic!"

"Do you two always have to fight?" A small, cheerful boy with strawberry blond hair and pink-blue eyes asked with a pout.

"If it annoys you, I'll try not to fight."

"Thank you, Allen. Do you need help?"

Allen shook his head furiously and shoved himself out of the hole. He glared at the sky for a moment before sitting up and dusting himself off. "Come on! We don't have all day!" He called down the hole.

Another brunette, this one with a familiar curl, slipped out. "If we don't have all day, why didn't you let us go first?"

"Shut up, Luciano! I didn't ask you!" He snapped. "Where are the other four?"

"In place. Can we hurry this up? Lutz is going to miss me."

"No. This will happen exactly the way I planned it or else they're gonna slip through our fingers once again and we're gonna end up chopped meat." Allen wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Can we really trust you judgement? I mean your counterpart is so stupid-" Francois barely started the statement when he was knocked off his perch, rubbing a red spot on his cheek where Allen had punched him.

"I'm_ nothing_ like that blond haired freak. The only thing we share is a last name and general appearance. Got that?" He hissed.

"Pleasure to work with you, Allen Jones." The cool Italian regarded his knife carefully. "Now, please tell us. What's the plan?" He glanced up at the still-furious brunette.

**((Meanwhile...))**

Leia crashed backwards through the thick foliage. She hadn't expected the other team to work so well together. Especially after the last incident involving the Athena and Hephaestus kids. Her team was getting its butt kicked.

She tumbled backwards again to avoid a vicious swing and hit somebody. Whoever it was tall and a lot like a boulder. She turned to look up into a strangely young, smiling face framed with pale hair. Purple eyes met purple.

"Braginsky! Come on! Yao got the flag!" A harsh German-accented voice called.

Braginsky grinned wolfishly, sheathing a very strange sword*. "Then sometime else, da?" He moved swiftly towards the voice.

Leia shivered and moved to follow, but a quiet laugh made her pause. There was no one near her. The forest was quiet and still.

She shook her head and followed the Russian. They must be more of the newcomers. Odd in their age and fighting skills. They had very few things in common and most seemed to have some conflict with the other. Especially Arthur and Francis.

Not to mention an aura of power around them. Alfred's aura was of familiarity, like she knew him all her life but had forgotten.

There was something off about all of this. And she wanted to find that out.

**A/N: Who have we here?**

***Ivan Braginsky (Russia) has a sword called a Shashka, a Russian guardless sword. Kind of reminds me of a curved kitchen knife, except much longer.**

**To _japanloveroffood_: Thank you and don't worry! How'd you guess my favorite ships? Anyways, you'll see them in the next chapter, when we see more of Ludwig the German.**


	4. Update!

**A:N: Once again, sorry about the wait you guys! Schoolwork is a ****_beast _****this year but it's coming to a close. So hopefully, I can start on getting this caught up. I have a lot planned for the future of this fic, so stay tuned!**

**I have been having strange amounts of motivation, mostly focused on my new original story on Quotev (plus two others yet to be published). This story has been put on the back burner by accident. Sorry again. **

**Anyhoo, feel free to comment with ideas as to where this story is going, and it might get incorporated! As it is, I've forgotten the original plot (heh, woops), buuuut that's just a good platform for something better, so ideas are welcome and appreciated, as always. **

**And I'm so glad y'all are sticking around! And welcome to all the new readers!**

**Things are going to get a bit chaotic.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Perfect day to find out about Leia's parent, right?**

The bonfire that night was a ruckus. Leia had a sense of rising apprehension, which she ignored as she devoured enough s'mores to fill a swimming pool...and then some. Honestly, she tended to be a nervous eater. She'd never admit it, and would deny it until kingdom come, but she was.

The newcomers, doubled by those from the other team, clumped near the fire, whispering to themselves. They seemed nervous, somehow. Confused. And yet, the large blonde named Alfred laughed loudly, much to Arthur's irritation beside him. The small, closed-eyed Italian had fallen asleep against a burly German blonde, who despite his gruff attitude, was gently running his fingers through the brunette hair.

They acted like old friends and never quite socialized with the rest of the demigods. Chiron occasionally went over and whispered to them, but that was it.

Near midnight, as Chiron was about to tell all the campers to go back to their cabins, there was a bright flash of light. It was a purple flash over Leia's head. She looked up and everyone looked at her.

A symbol floated above her head - a crossroad with torches.

"Hecate," Chiron mumbled, clearing away some of Leia's confusion.

Her mother was Hecate. The same Hecate that had been on the Titan's side in the war. She had waited seven years for _this_?

* * *

The Hecate cabin was empty. Dust formed a thin layer over everything, and Leia figured it would've looked that way even if there had been others in there. It was dark except for a few torches. Thick tomes bound in leather were stacked high enough to support the ceiling.

A single bed had been converted from dusty, dark and old to new looking. The covers and sheets were all varying shades of purple, like Leia's eyes. This was where she'd sleep, then.

In all her seven years, she didn't expect at all to be tossed to the one cabin that had been empty for years. She missed the hustle and bustle of the Hermes cabin, even if sometimes she felt she couldn't breathe with so many around her.

The silence broke when a voice behind her said, "Leia, right? Chiron said you'd been here for years. Abandoned by your family at a young age. You had several siblings and then you grew up in the Hermes cabin, the most crowded. I...I can say I can understand, Leia. Though you may not believe me."

She whirled, facing Arthur. His cutlass was strapped to his side but he stood completely relaxed, eyes soft and full of...compassion? She had no idea. The green depths, lot strangely by the candles contained an age that didn't match the boy's appearance. His stature was proper, even more so than the average British schoolchild.

"Y-you can?" She whispered. The boy was too close in the one place that amplified auras. Something was wrong. "You still have your friends and family, right? You're going to be staying with them."

He shook his head. He stepped forward, cleaning the dust from a circle that manipulated the Mist. He knew somehow, she sensed. His image flickered, the Mist fluttering like fog. Underneath was a slightly taller and older version of Arthur, but something about him was too powerful. Stronger, a certain set of his mouth, or perhaps his stance in that age.

"I won't understand your specific case...but Alfred can," the blonde whispered as if trying not to break the silence.

"You're-" She found herself unable to describe it and interrupted.

Loud, golden, and familiar, Alfred burst in, eyes wide enough to look like full skies. His voice came out softly, as opposed to the shout that normally would have accompanied the slammed open door. "They're closing in on the camp."


End file.
